


Someone Who Needs Advice

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1, F/M, post 2x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: 5 times team Flash gives love advice to Mon-El and 1 time they give it to Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I literally have no idea where this came from, but it popped into my mind out of nowhere and I had to write it! This is port Supergirl 2x15, and also I was inspired by promo pics and spoilers from Supergirl 2x16 and the Flash 2x17, so BEWARE! And I also needed team Flash to talk to Kara and Mon-El about their relationship, and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it!

**i.**

It was Caitlin who approached Mon-El about the subject after he, Kara, and J’onn arrived on Earth. She’d understood the moment she saw Mon-El carrying the Kryptonian that their relationship was more than “just friends,” even though neither he nor J’onn commented on that. It was all clear from the way the Daxamite looked at the girl in his arms anyway.

She managed to catch him alone only a couple of hours after the arrival, though, as Barry and the rest of the team were looking for a cure for Music Meister’s magic. She, being the biochemist, had to keep an eye on Kara to see if her condition changed anyway, so she used the opportunity to talk to Mon-El.

“So,” she started, her eyes turning to Mon-El from the heart monitor. The Daxamite’s eyes were on Kara, his hands wrapped around one of her limp ones and holding it tightly. As if he was afraid that once he let go, he’d lose Kara. Forever. “You and Kara, huh?” Mon-El’s eyes only briefly flickered to her before returning to the Kryptonian.

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered under his breath as he reached for Kara’s face, pushing a strand of her hair away from her eyes. Caitlin just smiled knowingly. If Mon-El wanted to keep their relationship—or his feelings—from Kara, then he wasn’t doing much of a good job.

“Are you sure?” she teased, walking around the bed to stand next to him. “You seem a lot closer than  _just friends_.” Mon-El’s shoulders slumped with those words as he closed his eyes painfully.

“We aren’t,” he whispered, and then after a second he corrected himself. “We weren’t, at least. Now… I don’t know what we are now.” His voice cracked in the last sentence as he squeezed Kara’s hand in a grip that Caitlin assumed would break a human’s hand. She frowned.

“What happened?” she asked curiously. Mon-El didn’t answer for a second as he shot a glance at her direction. It seemed like he was debating whether he should share it to a complete stranger. Caitlin pulled a chair next to him and put her hand on her shoulder. “You know, sometimes it’s easier to talk to strangers than friends.”

That seemed to do the trick as the Daxamite sighed. He shook his head. “I lied to her about who I am,” he started slowly. “For months. I thought… I thought if she knew, she’d leave me and I’d be alone again. I was too… I was too scared.” He laughed humorlessly. “And now that is exactly what happened. She hates me.” There was a sheen of vulnerability in his eyes as they shone blue with tears. Caitlin couldn’t help feeling bad for him; he really did care for Kara. He  _loved_  her, in fact.

“I understand what you’re feeling,” she began, forcing a smile at the Daxamite. “I’ve hidden my cold powers from my team for months. I told myself I was protecting them, but I was only too afraid of them leaving me alone.” She took a deep breath. “But that didn’t happen. In fact, I’d have been Killer Frost by now if it wasn’t for them.” Mon-El looked surprised at the unfamiliar name, but he didn’t ask as Caitlin continued. “So maybe you should do that too. Talk to her. Be honest and explain why you hid what you hid. Because if you’re as close as you seem to be, I  _know_  that she’ll listen.” Mon-El didn’t say anything as he nodded absentmindedly. Caitlin patted him on the shoulder comfortingly before standing up to leave the room, go check up on the rest of team Flash. She wasn’t even sure the Daxamite heard what she said, until he stopped her right by the door.

“Hey, Caitlin?” The biochemist turned around. “Thank you.” Caitlin could only smile as she left.

* * *

**ii.**

The second one that came for H.R., not too long after Caitlin left. He was feeling out of place as the “geniuses” of the team discussed how they might counteract Music Meister’s powers. And he’d seen how freaked out the Daxamite—was that his species name?—was when they brought Kara in: His eyes never left Kara’s and he almost never joined the conversation if it wasn’t something about saving her. Love just poured out of him for the Kryptonian.

And he might not be good with the “science stuff,” but he at least knew one thing or two about relationships. He helped Jesse and Wally, who said he also couldn’t help Kara and Mon-El as well?

“Hey!” he sung out loudly as he entered the med-bay. The Daxamite didn’t pay him much mind except a glance at his direction. “I knew I’d find you here.” This time, Mon-El snorted.

“Where else I can be?” he spat out, clenching his teeth. “I know next to nothing about science; I can’t help with…with their investigation about Music Meister. All I can do is sit next to her.” He didn’t continue, but H.R. could hear the words underneath.  _I can’t do anything to help her_.

H.R. stepped forward with an understanding smile. “Well, I also don’t know anything about science, but that doesn’t mean I can’t help, right?” He sat on the cot by Kara’s legs, his face turned to Mon-El. “Sometimes moral support is as necessary as scientific knowledge.”

“I can’t seem to do that properly either,” the Daxamite muttered under his breath. “I-I ruin whatever I touch.” H.R. shook his head.

“I don’t believe that. No one can ruin something they love so dearly.” Mon-El’s eyes flickered to H.R. as if he didn’t expect him to use that word:  _love_. Yet he didn’t correct it, or even denied it. He just looked back at Kara.

“She hates me,” he tried to explain for the second time that day. H.R. just shrugged at that.

“I just don’t believe that’s possible.”

“I  _lied_  to her,” Mon-El insisted. H.R. shrugged again, as if it wasn’t important.

“Everyone lies at some point. It’s not unforgivable.” From the Daxamite’s eyes, H.R. could see he didn’t believe in that at all. He tried another approach. “You know what, she might need team Genius to save her now, but once she wakes up she’ll also need you by her side. Everyone needs someone that love them.” Mon-El didn’t answer for a long while, and when H.R. realized he had nothing else to say he stood up. “I’m gonna go get some coffee, you want something?” The Daxamite shook his head absentmindedly, his eyes focused on Kara, as H.R. left with only one more glance at the couple.

He didn’t know how, but he felt that no matter what happened before, they’d be fine.

* * *

**iii.**

Cisco found Mon-El in Star Labs’s kitchen, staring at something in the refrigerator. The machine started beeping as Cisco entered, yet Mon-El seemed like he wasn’t even hearing it. Cisco frowned.

“Hey, man,” he said, trying to get the Daxamite’s attention. Walking up to him, he put his hand on Mon-El’s shoulder. He jumped at the contact, and finally turned to Cisco. His eyes seemed so distraught and distracted.

“I-I’m sorry,” he mumbled as he shot one more look at the refrigerator before closing it. He cleared his throat. “I came to get something to drink, but I saw the clu—“ He shook his head. “I guess I was distracted.”

“Yeah, I could see that,” Cisco said, not being able to hide his curiosity, along with his worry. The Daxamite didn’t look much okay ever since he arrived in Earth-1, but he at least didn’t look like someone was ripping off his heart. “Are you okay?”

“I’m—“ Mon-El started, assumingly to say that he was okay, but then he stopped. Like that, with his shoulders slouched and his face completely open, he looked utterly exhausted. Like he was carrying the weight of worlds on his shoulders. He shook his head. “I’m not okay.”

“Mon-El,” Cisco said softly, putting his hand on his shoulder. “We’ll save Kara. You know that, right?” Mon-El couldn’t say anything as he shook his head.

“I want to believe that,” he confessed, forcing a smile. “That she’ll come back, because… Because we weren’t in good terms when Music Meister attacked. I’d-I lied to her and I’m worried that…” He took a deep breath before he could continue. “I’m worried I’ll never get the chance to make up for that. I’m afraid that I’ll never get to tell her… I won’t be able to tell her how I truly feel about her.” Mon-El didn’t need to say the words, Cisco knew exactly what he was talking about. He shook his head.

“We’re gonna save her. Trust us, okay?” Mon-El could only nod, though despair was apparent in his eyes. “And when we do, you’ll be able to tell her exactly how you feel. Don’t you worry about that. Besides, I might not know the details about your relationship, but from what I heard you were really close. You’ll get her back.” The Daxamite didn’t look much hopeful.

“I hope so,” he muttered under his breath be left, yet to Cisco’s ears, it sounded a lot like  _I wish it was true_.

* * *

**iv.**

Iris was sitting in the med bay when Mon-El returned to the room, next to her own boyfriend. While she and the others were trying to find Music Meister, he apparently caught Barry off-guard and put him under the same spell as Kara. The woman felt as helpless as Mon-El must be feeling as she stared at Barry before she saw Mon-El stroll in. The Daxamite only slowed down briefly when he saw her, but then he went on and took his place next to Kara. Neither of them said anything for a while before Iris broke the silence.

“I heard that you two were together.” She lifted her head to look at Mon-El. He didn’t even seem surprised as he scoffed.

“Who told you?” he asked, his hand sliding into Kara’s. “Caitlin, H.R., or Cisco?” Iris smiled sadly.

“No, it was Barry actually.” This time, surprise flickered in Mon-El’s eyes. “It was just a guess on his part, but I can see the truth in it.” Mon-El just sighed as a response to that, scratching his cheek. He shook his head.

“We aren’t together,” he whispered almost inaudibly. “Not anymore, at least. I don’t… I don’t know what we are anymore.” Iris frowned.

“Why, what happened between you two?” she asked, not expecting what the Daxamite said. Mon-El didn’t say anything for a while as he laced his fingers through Kara. Either the lighting of the room was bad, or Mon-El really wasn’t having the best day of his life; his face looked really pale and there were huge bags under his eyes. Iris decided the latter was the case.

“I lied to her about my identity,” Mon-El started to explain. His voice came out almost matter-of-factly, yet the pain was visible in his eyes. “For months. Even after we started dating. And now… Now she found out, and I’m not sure if she’ll ever forgive me for that.” Iris’s answer came less than two seconds later.

“She’ll forgive you.” There was conviction in her voice. Mon-El’s eyes flickered up with surprise, not expecting that fast an answer. He shook his head.

“How can you be so sure?” The woman just shrugged with a smile, holding Barry’s hand.

“Because I forgave Barry for keeping the fact that he was the Flash from me.” She took a deep breath. “Sometimes, we keep secrets from our loved ones because we think it’s the best for them. For…us. But that doesn’t mean it’s unforgivable, or we don’t trust each other.” Iris saw tears filling Mon-El’s eyes, despite his attempts to push them back. He shook his head.

“I wasn’t looking out for Kara when I lied. I was just… I was looking out for myself. I was afraid to lose her, and I don’t think… I don’t think that it’s forgivable.” His lips were quivering by the time he was done. A broken smile pulled Iris’s lips.

“You think you’re the only one that acts selfishly sometimes?” she asked. “You think all of us are perfect, that we never messed up once or twice just to keep ourselves from getting hurt? We all make mistakes, Mon-El. It’s not what determines whether we’re forgivable or not. What we do to atone for our mistakes does.” She lifted her head, earnestly looking at the broken hero in front of her. “And she might be angry at you for some time—hell, I remember how angry I was when Barry confessed he was the Flash—but in time she’ll see you for who you are, and she’ll forgive you. Because what you’re doing right now, staying by her side… It already shows that you’re working on making up for what you did.”

Mon-El couldn’t say anything for a while after Iris finished her speech. The woman could see in his eyes that he wanted to believe her words badly. Almost too badly. He really didn’t think his actions could be forgiven. He took a deep breath before he answered.

“I really hope that’s true.”

* * *

**v.**

Barry managed to catch Mon-El before he, Kara, and J’onn left. He knew he had to talk to him, especially after what he and Kara went through in Music Meister’s spell and seeing Mon-El’s reaction when Kara woke up. Barry had awoken about half a minute before Kara for a reason he didn’t know why. He was immediately embraced by Iris, who had tears in her eyes as she held him as tightly as she could, but his eyes were on Kara. As well as Mon-El’s were. He remembered how desperate the Daxamite was when Kara didn’t wake up immediately.

 _Kara,_ he’d whispered, stroking the Kryptonian’s face.  _Kara, you there?_  There was no reply at first. Fear was evident in his face as well as his voice.  _Kara, wake up, please. We’re here. You’re safe now_. His voice was shaking as he clasped Kara’s hair in one hand, holding one of Kara’s hand in the other. Well, more like crushing. _Why isn’t she waking up?_ he’d asked then, his eyes turning to Cisco. _I thought you said it’d work._

Cisco couldn’t say anything other than muttering something about the difference between Kara and Barry’s physiology, and it might not have worked because she was Kryptonian.

Luckily, before things got out of hand, Kara gasped and her eyes fluttered open. Mon-El’s eyes widened with hope when he saw her. _Kara?_ he whispered again, leaning forward, making sure she was awake. That she was here.

Kara managed to focus on him after a couple of seconds, and then their arms were around each other. _Mon-El_ , Kara had mumbled, wrapping her arms around the Daxamite. Barry couldn’t be sure which one of them were holding the other more tightly, but he was sure if he was the one they were embracing even his fast-healing couldn’t save him from all the broken bones.

After almost a minute of hugging they managed to separate, Mon-El’s hand cupping Kara’s cheeks. There were tears in his eyes. _You’re here_ , he said, over and over again, as if making sure he wasn’t dreaming. Kara nodded as she leaned her cheek on Mon-El’s hand.

 _Yeah, I’m here_.

That was the last time, as far as Barry knew, they spoke. After that, everyone interrupted the couple, not giving them any time to talk about what happened. And yes, Barry wasn’t talking about the Music Meister’s fantasy musical world; he was talking about what happened back on Earth-38, what Kara found out about Mon-El.  _He’s the prince of Daxam, Barry_ , Kara had explained to him.  _I trusted him, and he’s been lying to me for months. I can’t just ignore that._  It was all that came out of her mouth about the subject as she dismissed all of Barry’s other questions. Yet Barry could see from her eyes how much she was hurting because of that.

He also knew how much Mon-El was hurting, even before he witnessed his reunion with Kara.

Mon-El was on Star Labs’s roof, looking at Central City. Barry slowly approached him, knowing with his slightly improved hearing—they’d established it wasn’t even nearly as good as Kara’s—he’d heard him. “Mon-El?” he called for the Daxamite.

There was no answer.

Stopping when they were side-by-side, Barry looked out at the city as well. He started speaking only after a couple of seconds of silence. “Why aren’t you at Kara’s side? I thought you wouldn’t leave her side since you spent the whole time with her when she was out.” He knew Mon-El only left the med bay when it was absolutely necessary; he even slept there.

Mon-El’s grip on the railing tightened, so much so that Barry was sure there’d be dents. He shook his head. “That was when she couldn’t say no to me. Now that she’s awake… I doubt she’d want me around.” Barry shook his head.

“I would not be so sure.” Mon-El looked at him quizzically. He sighed. “Look, Kara told me about the prince thing.” It was impossible to miss Mon-El’s grimace, even though he tried to hide it.

“Great,” he muttered under his breath. “Did he also tell you how bad a boyfriend I was?” Barry frowned at his words, especially because even though they were meant as a joke, he could hear that Mon-El truly believed in them. He shook his head.

“No, of course not. She didn’t tell me much about it, but from what I’ve gathered she was hurt not because she thought you were a bad boyfriend, but she was honestly happy with you.” Mon-El didn’t say anything, so he continued. “She really likes you, Mon-El. That was why she was hurt; she saw a future with you. As much as she’d deny it if I ever tell her, I know it would be too hard for her to be a human. A human would never be able to understand her, not in the way you can, and not just because you’re almost as strong as she is. You both know what it’s like not only to lose your family, but lose a whole planet. A whole life. Even I can’t empathize with that.” He finished his words, looking at Mon-El’s face. Somehow, he was hoping his words would cheer the Daxamite up, but it wasn’t the case. He almost looked more miserable than before. Resting his elbows on the railing, he ran his hands over his face.

“And I failed her.” His voice was strained as he turned to Barry. “I couldn’t be that guy for her.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. You’re already that guy,” Barry objected, and then patted the Daxamite on the back. “I’m not saying lying was the right thing to do, but I lied too many times to a lot of my friends to judge. It doesn’t mean you’re a bad guy. It just means you’re human.” He stopped for a second. “Or, you know, someone with feelings and all.” Mon-El could only manage a soft chuckle before it died off. He clasped his hands together.

“I just don’t know how to make this right.” Desperation was audible as he muttered the words out. He shut his eyes. “And I want to make this right. I can’t… I can’t run away anymore. Not from her.” A small smile pulled Barry’s lips as he shrugged.

“Maybe ask her? She’s the kind of girl that knows what she wants.” Mon-El stared at Barry for a while, as if not truly believing the solution could be that easy.

“You know what, that was what Winn told me when Kara and I started dating.”

“Did it work?” Barry inquired. Mon-El didn’t need to answer; from his expression Barry could see that the answer was yes. “See? Not all hope is lost.” And indeed, the Daxamite seemed certainly cheery. “Anyway, I think J’onn and Kara will leave in half an hour or so. You can take your time before coming down if you want to think things over.”

“Yeah, okay,” Mon-El only said before turning back to the city. “Thanks, Barry.” Barry shrugged with a carefree smile.

“What are friends for?”

* * *

**\+ i**

Music was still ringing in Kara’s eyes as she looked at the screens in the cortex that shows Music Meister in one of Star Labs’s prison cells. He was knocked out cold, and Kara couldn’t help being glad for that. As much as she enjoyed singing and all, it was still close to a nightmare.

She suddenly needed someone’s arms around her. No, not someone’s. Mon-El’s. As much as she hated to admit it, she’d missed hugging him, tucking her head to his neck, feeling warmth radiating from his body… She remembered how he’d hugged her when he woke up; he held onto her as if he was afraid she would slip away if he didn’t. He wasn’t holding back his strength  _at all_ , and she knew it because she also wasn’t holding back. It felt so good to be back, too good almost.

Good enough that she’d forgotten she was supposed to be  _angry_  at him. That he’d lied to her. She quickly reminded herself that after they were separated. But right now, she felt anything but angry. She was just  _exhausted_. Utterly exhausted.

But how could she admit that? How could she just forgive Mon-El for lying? They barely had time to talk about it before Music Meister attacked, and it wasn’t like the threat from Daxam’s royal family was over.

“Hey, Kara?” Caitlin called for the Kryptonian, taking her away from her thoughts. Kara uncrossed her arms and turned to the biochemist.

“Hm?” Caitlin looked at Cisco, and then Iris, before turning her eyes back at Kara. She took a deep breath.

“There’s something we think you should know.” Her voice seemed tight, making Kara’s heart skip a beat. She lifted a brow.

“Okay. That sounds serious. Is something wrong?”

“Well, not exactly,” Iris interrupted from where she was leaning on the table, and then straightened up. “It’s about Mon-El.” Kara’s small smile immediately slipped off her face as her heart dropped. She tightened her shoulders.

“What about Mon-El?”

“He might’ve mentioned,” Cisco started, rubbing the nape of his neck, “that you guys might be together.”

“And that you’re having problems,” Caitlin supplied from next to him, smiling almost innocently.  _Almost_.

“We just want to help,” Iris finished. Three of them looking at her, they looked like high school children excited for a new gossip. Kara narrowed her eyes.

“Did Mon-El put you up to this?” she asked, pointing at them. “Did he ask you to talk to me and coax me into forgiving him?” Cisco frowned.

“What? No. The poor guy looked like a lost puppy without you, I don’t think he could’ve come up with a plan like that even if he wanted it.” Caitlin elbowed Cisco so harshly that he almost fell down, shooting him a glare. “Hey! What was that for?” Caitlin just rolled her eyes, but before she could answer Kara interrupted.

“Wait, what does that supposed to mean?” she asked. “A lost  _puppy_?” Granted, there were times he looked as cute and innocent as a puppy, especially as he learned another new earthly custom, yet she doubted that was what Cisco meant.

It was Iris, though, that answered the question. “He never really left your side, Kara. He stayed by you day and night.”

“And he briefly told us what happened,” Caitlin continued. “About the prince thing and how… How he’s hurt you.” Kara shut her eyes with those words, not wanting to remember that hurt; that knife in her heart twisting and twisting, threatening to choke her. The wound was still too fresh.

“He lied to me,” she said, opening her eyes. “I trusted him, and he lied to me. I… I don’t care if he cried his eyes out. He shouldn’t have lied.” It was a lie, a big fat lie, and Kara knew it. Apparently, everyone in the room knew it.

“You don’t mean that, Kara,” Caitlin said softly, stepping forward. She held the Kryptonian’s arm. “I know that he’d lied, I know that it hurts, but he also cares about you deeply. He’s so scared of losing you.” Kara opened her mouth to say something, but Barry apparently heard the last part of the conversation, because he entered the cortex at that second.

“I can attest to the last part,” he said, clapping his hands together. “He very literally lost his mind when you woke up a little bit late.” Kara’s heart cracked for the Daxamite as suddenly, the broken look on his face when she woke up made sense. Yet her stubborn side had taken over as she straightened up her shoulders.

“Does that supposed to make what he did right?” she asked, her voice quivering slightly, betraying her conviction. Cisco shook his head, understanding filling his eyes.

“No, of course not. It took me a couple of weeks to completely forgive this guy for what he did,” he pointed at Barry, “and I still don’t think he was right.” He smiled at Kara. “Nobody’s asking you to forgive him immediately, but you should also try to see it from his point of view. That being too scared to lose you part applies here as well: he thought he’d lose you if you knew he was the prince, since you apparently hated that guy before.” He glanced at Barry with a grin. “You guys are like the space version of Romeo and Juliet. Minus the dying part.” Kara rolled her eyes, yet she also couldn’t help smiling. It died quickly, though, as she stared at her boots.

“I’m scared too,” she admitted, her voice croaked. “I fully trusted him, I cared about him, and he hurt me. I’m just scared the same thing will happen again if we get together.” She looked at the group in front of her desperately. Nobody said anything for a while until Barry stepped forward, wrapping his arm around Iris.

“I can’t say that you will never get hurt, or angry, or scared if you start dating him again. It’s just not the truth. You guys will disagree, argue, get angry, and sometimes you might even get hurt. That’s not abnormal, that’s life. But that doesn’t mean you can’t also be happy together. In fact, if you can hold onto that happiness when hardships come… Then you’ll know that it’s real. And from what I see in Mon-El, the guy cares about you enough to weather any storm coming his way.” Kara’s heart fluttered with those words as hope seeped into her heart. She couldn’t help it; she wanted those words to be true. She wanted Mon-El at her side, no matter what, to support her. She didn’t know how, but in the short time they spent together, she’d grown accustomed to having him around. She liked it. She liked how she felt when she was around him.

“You really think so?” she asked, emotions straining her voice. All four of them answered confidently, almost in unison, by nodding.

“I’m sure of it,” Barry even added, smiling at Kara. “Just… Just talk to him. Explain yourself, and then listen to him explain himself. I know that you can work through this, Kara, if you want it enough.”

Kara already knew the answer. She wanted it more than enough.

That was when Mon-El entered the cortex, his hands tucked in his pockets. His eyes found Kara as his steps halted. For a second, as they looked at each other, neither of them knew what to do. Or say. But then Kara’s lips were pulled into a small smile. She could almost see the relief in Mon-El’s eyes when he saw it. Hope had returned to them, as well as a smile to his lips.

And Kara somehow knew, from that short glance, that they’d be okay. Because they both cared enough about each other to bear storms.


End file.
